Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from dishes and utensils. Upper and lower dish racks for holding dishes to be cleaned are typically provided within the treating chamber and mounted to the tub by extensible support rails. The dishwasher is generally provided with a door, pivotally mounted to the tub, that provides access to the treating chamber when the door is in the open position and also permits the upper and lower dish racks to extend from the treating chamber to the outside of the tub.